James Graham's Sailor Moon in Wonderland Part 2.
Here is part two of James Graham's Sailor Moon in Wonderland movie. Cast *Alice - Sailor Moon (from Sailor Moon) *Alice's Sister - Princess Clara (from Drawn Together) *Dinah - Marie (from The Aristocats) *The White Rabbit - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *The Doorknob - Salem the Cat (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) *The Dodo - Pink Panther (from The Pink Elephant) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash (from My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) *The Walrus - Cat (from CatDog) *The Carpenter - Dog (from CatDog) *Bill the Lizard - Murfy (from Rayman 2) *The Flowers - Female Characters *The Caterpillar - Daffy Duck (from Looney Tunes) *The Caterpillar (Butterfly Form) - Squeeks the Caterpillar (Butterfly Form) *Bird in a tree - Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Cheshire Cat - Sylvester the Cat (from Looney Tunes) *The Mad Hatter - Buster Bunny (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The March Hare - Plucky Duck (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Doormouse - Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) *The Card Painters - Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid, and Waffles (from Catscratch) *The Queen of Hearts - Razorwife (from Rayman Arena) *The King of Hearts - The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) *The Card Soilders - The Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) Transcript *Princess Clara: Leaders, and had been of late much accustomed to usurpation and conquest. Edwin and Morcar, the earls of Mercia and Northumbria declared for him, and even Stigand… Sailor Moon! *Sailor Moon: Hmm…? Oh, I’m listening. *Princess Clara: And even Stigand, the archbishop of Canterbury, agreed to meet with William and offer him the crown. *Sailor Moon: Hihihi! *Princess Clara: William’s conduct at first was mo…. *Sailor Moon: Hihihi! *Princess Clara: Sailor Moon…! Will you kindly pay attention to your history lesson? *Sailor Moon: I’m sorry, but how can one possibly pay attention to a book with no pictures in it? *Princess Clara: My dear child, there are a great many good books in this world without pictures. *Sailor Moon: In this world perhaps. But in my world, the books would be nothing but pictures. *Princess Clara: Your world? Huh, what nonsense. Now… *Sailor Moon: Nonsense? *Princess Clara: Once more. From the beginning. *Sailor Moon: That’s it, Marie! If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn’t. And contrariwise, what it is, it wouldn’t be, and what it wouldn’t be, it would. You see? *Marie: Meow! *Sailor Moon: In my world, you wouldn’t say ‘meow’. You’d say ‘Yes, miss Sailor’. *Marie: Meow! *Sailor Moon: Oh, but you would! You’d be just like people, Marie, and all the other animals too. Why, in my world… Cats and rabbits, would reside in fancy little houses, and be dressed in shoes and hats and trousers. In a world of my own. All the flowers would have very extra special powers, they would sit and talk to me for hours, when I’m lonely in a world of my own. There’d be new birds, lots of nice and friendly how-de-do birds, everyone would have a dozen bluebirds, within that world of my own. I could listen tpo a babbling brook and hear a song, that I could understand. I keep wishing it could be that way, because my world would be a wonderland. *Marie: Meow! Meow! Meow! *Sailor Moon: Oh Dinah! Its just a rabbit with a waistcoat… and a watch! *Rabbit: Oh my fur and whiskers! I’m late, I’m late I’m late! *Sailor Moon: Now this is curious! What could a rabbit possibly be late for? Please, sir! *Rabbit: I’m late, I’m late, for a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye! I’m late, I’m late, I’m late! *Sailor Moon: It must be awfully important, like a party or something! Mister Rabbit! Wait! *Rabbit: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, I’m overdue. I’m really in a stew. No time to say goodbye, hello! I’m late, I’m late, I’m late! *Sailor Moon: My, what a peculiar place to have a party. *Rabbit: Meow! *Sailor Moon: You know, Marie, we really shouldn’t…uhh…uhh…be doing this… After all, we haven’t been invited! And curiosity often leads to troubl – l – l – e – e – e! So long, Marie! So long! … Oh! Well, after this I shall think nothing of fa-… of falling downstairs! … Oh! Ahhh… Oh, Goodness! What if I should fall right through the center of the earth… oh, and come out the other side, where people walk upside down. Oh, but that’s silly. Nobody… oh! Oh, ha ha. Oh, mister Rabbit! Wait! Please! Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof